Blog użytkownika:Asti 1432/Historia córki bogów. (bedzie Percy)
Rozdział 1 Na początek..... Jestem Eneksja. Czemu mam takie głupie imię pozostanie tajemnicą. Mam 14 lat od... jakiegoś czasu. Moja matka to śmiertelniczka i zwie się Jane. Nie mam ojca. Ja mam ojców. Bogów. Nikt nie wie jak to możliwe no ale to tak samo jak to że moja siostra wyskoczyła z głowy mojego ojca. Jak to było... Jestem półbogiem. Mam moce o jakich wam się nie śniło. To oczywiście przenośnia bo jest szansa że ktoś śnił o lataniu albo o.... sterowaniu wodą. Tak.... Moim ulubionym ojcem jest Posejdon. Później jest Zeus. Nie lubie Hadesa jest taki ponury. Nie uwieżycie o co moja matka mnie poprosiła... Oto żebym się ustatkowała. Żebym było śmiertelniczką jak ona!!!! Połowa dzieciaków oddałaby by życie żeby być niesmiertelnym, a ona mi karze jeszcze iść do szkoły, mieć chłopaka i przyjaciół. Ja jestem półbogiem!!! Hello??? Ja mam zabijać potwory i tytanów!!! ( Tak wzięłam to z Percego Jecksona ) Moi ojcowie mówią rzebym jej posłuchałam. Zgodziłam się pod warunkiem że jak dorosnę to chcę wrócić na Olimp i nadal jeść Ambrozję i pić nektar. On jest taki pyszny. Tak więc teraz jestem w drodzę do.... Chwila jak to miasto się nazywało???? A... No tak do Londynu. Mam szczęście że moja matka jest bogata. Chwila, a jaki bóg lub dziewczyna boga nie jest??? Zeus ma przecież chyba ze sto samolotów, Posejdon tysiąc jachtów, a Hades po pięćdziesiąt domków letniskowych.... Nie domki to za mało powiedziane. To są wille. Jane ma super chatę. Dobrze że mój "ojczym" jest całkiem fajny. Idę do jakiejś publicznej szkoły bo tam jest lepiej i niby nie chcą mnie wychować na rozpieszczoną dziewuchę. Dom jest super!!! Ogród jest ogromnu z wileoma fontannami, basenem, kwiatami i ogromnym pomieszczeniu które będzię moim "Centrum Treningów Samoobrony i Ataku" czy jakoś tak. Drzwi są całkiem duże. Hol jest bardzo ładny i staroświecki. Do mojego pokoju prowadzą schody jak w zamkach postawine po obu stronach korytarza. Pomiędzy nimi wylewał się wodospad. W kuchni były ambrozję i nektar. Ale mogłam to jeść tylko raz w tygodniu. Lol. Pokój jest duży z wodnym łóżkiem. Szafa to... taki jakby drugi pokój. Mam też własny zapas broni i zbroi za szafą. Mażenie każdego herosa!!!!!!!!!!!! Mogłabym się tak zachwycać godzinami ale trzeba iść do szkoły z mitologią grecką dla zaawansowanych. Chyba będę najlepsza na roku. Bylebym znalazła tych przyjaciół... Może mi się uda. Rozdział 2 Pierwszy nudny szkolny dzień..... Moja nowa szkoła ma dziwną nazwę że aż nie chce mi się jej wypowiadać. Dzisiejszego dnia ubrałam się w błękitne (prawie turkusowe) jeansy, biało-czarną koszulkę z napisem " Mythology of my life ", śliczne tenisówki z namalowanymi skrzydłami, czarną marynarkę z kołnierzem w zebrę. Brązowe włosy ułożyłam w misterny kok i wpiełam w nie grzebień Afrodyty. Moja blond pasemka została ukryta między kwiatem który wpięłam obok grzebienia. Załorzyłam plecak z książkami i zeszłam do kuchni. Jane stała przy patelni i jeśli się nie myliłam robiła jajecznicę z bekonem i nektarem. -Co dzisiaj na śniadanie?-spytała Eneksja siadając przy stole. -Jajecznica z bekonem i nektarem. -Mmmm... Pycha. Jane postawiła przedemną talerz ze ślicznie wyglądającą potrawą. Wzięłam widelec i zaczęłam jeść. Kiedy skończyłam było już w pół do ósmej. Mama zawiozła mnie przed szkołę. Chyba wszyscy gapili się na mój samochód. Miał przyciemniane szyby, błyszczący czerwony lakier z czarno-białymi pasami przechodzącymi przez drzwi oraz smukłą sylwetkę sportowego samochodu. W końcu to ferrari. Założyłam moje ulubione kolczyki ze szczerego złota i srebra w krztałcie pawia. Uścisnęłam Jane i wyszłam. Teraz byłam pod ostrzałem spojrzeń. No przecież... Mam super auto i drogie ciuchy. Gapili się na mnie aż nie zniknęłam za drzwiami mojej nowej szkoły. Weszłam do gabinetu dyrektora. Pachniało środkiem do grzybów. Usiadłam na przeciwko biurka za którym siedział niejaki pan Boren, dyrektor szkoły Yexen Academy of London. Nosił stary garnitur i krawat w paski. -Witamy w nowej szkole panno... -Eneksjo Everet. -Everet. Chodzi panna do 2 klasy A. Oto rozkład zajęć i spis książek. Zaczynasz na początek drugiego semestru więc sądze że nie będzie problemów panno Everet. -Dziękuje panie Boren. -Mów mi pan Be. Do widzenia. -Żegnam panie Be. I wyszłam na krytarz. chwilę później zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Z klas wyszli uczniowie. Ja szłam pod salę nr 20. Podeszłam do niej i czekałam pod ścianą zaczeli się zbierać uczniowie z mojej klasy. Niektórzy patrzeli na mnie z ciekawością próbując mnie ocenić. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Uczniowie zaczeli wchodzić do klasy. Ja czekałam na nauczycielkę o mitologi greckiej niejaką panią Grace. Nie zdziwię się jeśli powie że mam ją nazywać panią Gie. -Witam panno Everet. Zapraszam. -Dziękuje pani Grace. -Mów mi pani Gie. Anie mówiłam. Weszłam do klasy. -To jest panna Eneksja Everet. Jest tu nowa. Opowiesz coś o sobie. -Moje imię pochodzi z Grecji. Nazywano tam wtedy tym imieniem ważne kobiety. Moja pochodzi z Grecji i Rzymu. Zostałam wychowana na greckich mitach. Moja matka nazywa się Jane a ojczym... -Mówi się ojciec. -Nie mój prawdziwy ojciec zaginął. Wypłynoł w morze i nigdy nie wrócił. Więc ojczym zwie się Endon. To imię wzięło się ze staro Rzymskiego ale nie wiadomo co oznacza. -Dziękuje usiądziesz koło Emily News w ostatniej ławce środkowego rzędu. -Dobrze. Poszłam i zajęłam miejsce obok wysokiej (nie tak wysokiej jak ja) opalonej blondynki która była sportsmenką. -Czejść- rzekła- Jestem Emily. Miło mi cię poznać. -Czejść. Eneksja.-rzekłam nie patrząc jej w oczy. W końcu miałam okulary przeciw słoneczne i " niesamowite oczy" -Zasady mówią zero okularów i czapek.- powiedziała ściągając mi okulary. Źle się z tym poczułam więc odwróciłam spojrzenie na zeszyt. -Spójrz na mnie. -Nie. -Spójrz na mnie. -OK. Sama sie oto prosisz.-to rzekłszy sporzałam w oczy Emily. Pierwszy na jej twarzy był szok i niedowieżenie. A właśnie moje oczy były dosłownie niezwykłe. Przez to że byłam córką bogów ( tak dokładniej trzech: Zeusa, Posejdona i Hadesa. W moich oczach czerwonych jak krew widać było sztorm na falach przecinany piorunami, a po morzu przepływały dusze zmarłych. Takie są moje oczy kiedy mam złe samopoczucie. Rozdział 3 Percy w mojej szkole!!! Szłam na wf. I wtedy dostrzegłam Annabeth Chease!!! Obok niej stał Grover o swoich kulach i..... Ja nie mogę!!! Percy Jackson!!! Widziałam nawet jego długopis wystający z kieszeni! Tata tyle o nim opowiadał! Widać że go kocha..... Mam nadzieję że mnie też. I wtedy zadzwonił mi telefon. Tata dzwoni! Posejdon wreszcie wstaje z martwych! No oczywiście nie dosłownie. -Tak? -Cześć Eneksja. -O cześć tato!- krzyknęłam i zwróciłam tym uwagę Percy'ego który zaczął mi się przyglądać. -Wiesz że cię kocham.- usłyszałam surowy ton ojca. -Tak wiem.... A wiesz kto jest w mojej szkole! -Kto?- spytał z zainteresowaniem. -Twój syn! Mój brat! -Percy?!- spytał z niedowierzeniem. -Tak! Jest jeszcze ten satyr i córka Ateny. -Mhm... Poczekaj.- rozłaczył się. W tej samej chwili zadzwoniła komórka Percy'ego. -Tak?-spytał. Chwila ciszy. -Co? I nic mi nie powiedziałeś!?- kolejna pauza. -Gdzie?- chwila ciszy i wtedy spojrzał na mnie. Ja oczywiście miałam nos w książce. Czytałam "Architektura Starej Grecki- daruj se daty". -Mhm... Dzięki.- rzekł Percy i podszedł do mnie. Grover i Annabeth patrzyli na niego zdziwieni. -Cześć.- rzekł do mnie. -Tak. Cześć. Syn Posejdona- Percy?- spytałam. -Tak. Skąd wie... -Jestem Eneksja córka Zeusa, Hadesa i Posejdona.- przedstwiłam się i wyciągnęłam rękę. -Jak to? Masz trzech ojców?- spytał podając mi rękę. -Tak..... Powstałam z..... Myśli Zeusa, Morskiej Piany Posejdona i Dusz Hadesa. -Wow.... -Ta... Wpadniesz do mnie? -No niewiem.... -Mam basen.- podsunęłam z nadzieją. -Serio? No to ta.... Ale niewiem co z Annabeth i Groverem. -Mam bibliotekę i spiżarnie.... -No to spoko! -No to fajnie! Rozdział 4 Annabeth czyta pismo o modzie -Mamo!!!!!!!- krzyknęłam na całe gardło. Annabeth właśnie przekraczała pokuj. Percy podziwiał moje akwarium, a Grover z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w powieszoną głowę jelenia. -Sztuczna- podsunełam mu, a on od razu się rozluźnił. -Naprawdę masz bibliotekę?- spytała Annabeth. -Tak. Mamo!!!!!!!!!!!!- wydarłam się jeszcze raz. Tym razem uzyskałam odpowiedź. -Co????? -Mój nowy brat przyszedł!!!!!!! -Tyson? -Nie Percy!!!!! -To spoko!! Jestem zajęta!!! Zamawiam coś u Hermesa!!!!- odkrzyknęła. -Serio znasz Tysona? -Tak. Annabeth choć pokarze ci bibliotekę bogów. *** Stalismy przed drzwiami. Nacisnęłam klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się, a na nas runęła fala wody. Dzięki hydrokinezie podtrzymałam ją i zrobiłam tynel wodny. -Jeszcze nad tym pracujemy.- rzekłam i otworzyłam drzwi biblioteki. Pierwszy dział to wszystko o mitach i archtekturze starej grecji. Annabeth tam pobegła. Potem było coś o naturze i Panie. Oczywiście Grover pierwszy. Potem coś o morzach, oceanach itp. -Wow. Ciekawe.- rzekł Percy. -Ta.... Trochę tego jest. -Hm.... Jaki masz zdolności?- spytał Percy patrząc na opasły tom przygód synów Posejdona. -Hm.....- zamysliłam się....- Latanie, Elektrokineza tylko że jeszcze nie dokońca nad nią panuję, ADHD, dysleksja, hydrokineza, rozmowa z końmi i rybami, geokineza, lekka nekromancja ale wątpie czy ją wogule mam, i wyczerpująca podróż cieniem.- odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się. -Wow.... Bogowie muszą cię kochać. -Co ty.... Jestem drugim ulubionym dzieckiem Posejdona, ulubionym dzieckiem Hadesa i lubianym dzieckiem Zeusa chociaż wiem że kocha Thalie i Jasona bardziej. -To kogo kocha Posejdon. -Ciebie. -Jak to? -Tak to. -Acha... Opowiesz mi coś o sobie? -Ok. Urodziłam sie w 1998 r. 15 lipca. Moja matka nazywa się Jane Charvaret, a ojczym to Endon Deale. Kocham kolor niebieski nie potrafię orientować się na morzu, jestem prawie tak przekonująca jak dziecko Afrodyty, potrafię wymyślić świetną strategię. Tyle wystarczy? -Zabiłaś jakiegoś potwora? -Hm.... Minotaura, Erynie ale się odrodziła wredota jedna, kilka zbuntowanych automatonów, a i moge zamienić się w smoka za ocalenie pałacu Posejdona!!!!! C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach